Changed Doctor Who Poems and Quotes
by Malyx Blackfyre
Summary: I took some Doctor Who poems and rhymes then put them on Google Translate. I translated around 17 times then changed it back into English. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**When A Good Man Goes To War**

Demons run when a good man goes to war

Night will fall and die sinking sun water

If a good man goes to war

Friendship dies and true love lies

Night falls, darkness comes

If a good man goes to war

Demons run, but the price

Won the battle but lost the baby

If a good man goes to war

**Whisper Men**

Not a man whispering sound? Whisper Man.

Fixed ears blind heard someone whispered.

No matter what you hear whisper to each other.

After hearing people whisper that left.

They do not listen to music for someone, someone whispered song.

He took off the road route, argue that a bad omen songs.

Trenzalore not have friends who have lost forever.

He died trying to save the girl, she died again in his grave.

This person should be required of all who came. The destination is always dust.

That person will be a little more when someone Trenzalore.

**Thoughts on a Clock **

Now Comedia last summer time all souls Similarly, the other eleven 12 Now Comedia Comedia amazing clock .

**original (because it changed a lot)**

**Tick Tock**

Tick Tock goes the clock, and then what do we see? Tick-tock until the day you marry me.

Tick Tock goes the clock  
And now we're going to play?  
Tick Tock goes the clock  
Now that summer is gone?  
Tick Tock goes the clock  
And every year they fly  
Tick Tock and too fast  
You and I must die  
Tick Tock goes the clock  
He cradled and rocked him  
Tick Tock goes the clock  
Even doctors ...

Tick Tock goes the clock  
And every year they fly  
Tick Tock and too fast  
Love is dead

Tick Tock goes the clock  
He cradled and rocked her  
Tick Tock goes the clock  
To kill the Doctor

**Thanks for reading! And thank you Google Translate for once!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Original:**

"Through crimson stars and silent stars and tumbling nebulas like oceans set on fire; through empires of glass and civilizations of pure thought, and a whole, terrible, wonderful universe of impossibilities. You see these eyes? They're old eyes. And one thing I can tell you, Alex… Monsters are real." – The Doctor, _Night Terrors_

**Translated:  
**

This was the rampaging ocean thick and motivate employees to come through - MP star red star; Reflecting on the glass and clean power through invitation-term, usually enjoy, the eccentric nature of the universe eiledon. View wriggle issue before the eyes of Don YW Ho Chi? E money to the fund and chicken. And I'm the real thing Watch, Alex ... Monsters can not tell people refused. "- The Doctor

* * *

**Original:**

"It's like when you're a kid. The first time they tell you that the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it 'cause everything looks like it's standing still… I can feel it: the turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at 1,000 miles an hour and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at 67,000 miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go… That's who I am." – The Doctor, _Rose_

**Translated:**

"They go back to the queen of the world, we are a big country, the planet revolves around 1,000 and 67,000 miles per hour per hour and day of the holiday, this is my child, not the wind. I When I took the opportunity to each option is that the world and the first to tell you ... I am a man, and we continue to do ... can not touch down on the small hug skin be carried." - The Doctor

* * *

**Original:**

"When you wake up… I'll be a story in your head. But that's okay. We're all stories, in the end… just make it a good one, eh? Because it was. It was the best." – The Doctor, _The Big Ban_

**Translated:**

"Finally, just to agitate, to be nice ... a story, and when you wake up and it was just because ... I'm in your head, but it is ...?" - Dr.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ I have an awesome poll on my profile so please check it out! Please review!  
**

**-Malyx Blackfyre**

**Original:**

"We all change, when you think about it. We're all different people all through our lives. And that's okay, that's good, you've got to keep moving, so long as you remember all the people that you used to be. I will not forget one line of this. Not one day. I swear. I will always remember when the Doctor was me." – The Doctor, _The Time Of The Doctor_

**Translated:  
**

"It hosanna in wax Aan from each fikro built is good, it is good for us, in the art, candles memory if any Ad Ad done for me, if the line is called Ad herring in the day .. We Aan dhaarani return will not .. .. "- Dr.

* * *

**Original:**

"Have you ever thought what it's like to be wanderers in the Fourth Dimension? Have you? To be exiles? Susan and I are cut off from our own planet – without friends or protection. But one day we shall get back. Yes, one day." – The Doctor, _An Unearthly Child_  
**Translated:**

"If you have ideas about how the feeling of losing a fourth dimension Susan and I cut our planet - .. ? friends or defense, but one day I will return." - Doctor

* * *

**Original:**

River Song: A needle in a haystack.  
The Doctor: A needle that looks like hay. A haylike needle of death. A haylike needle of death in a haystack of... statues. No, yours is fine." -The Doctor and River Song, The Time of Angels

**Translated:**

"River Song: a needle in a haystack.  
Doctor: It looks like a needle in a haystack. Hay, needle-like death. A needle in a haystack Haylike statue of ... death. Not everything will be better."

* * *

**Original:**

The Doctor: Oh, big, big mistake. Really huge. Didn't anyone ever tell you? There's one thing you never put in a trap. If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap.  
Bob: And what would that be, sir?  
The Doctor: Me." -The Doctor and Dead Bob, The Time of Angels

** Translated:**

"Doctor: big, big mistake. This is very good. Why did not you tell me about the night? One thing is not. If you value your presence have seen you plan to Finland, if you're smart, you will not see any trap.  
Bob: What is this, sir?  
Doctor: Me." "Dr. and Bob Dead."

* * *

**Original:**

"The Master: What if I'm part of it? Don't you see? The drum beat is calling from so far away. From the end of time itself. And now it's been amplified six billion times. Triangulate all those signals, I could find its source! Look Doctor! That's what your prophecy was! Me!" -The Master, The End of Time

** Translated:**

"Teacher: ! ... If it was not part of the drumbeat grew far end, you can see at the same time, and now we find six million three characters, I can not find the source See your doctor My prophecy was." Mr. Master


End file.
